The Lightning Captain
by SakataTetsuya
Summary: Set after Metal Gear Rising Revengeance AU. A welcome gift to a friend of mine. Slow-update. Pairing undecided so ideas and suggestions are welcomed.


**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing except my plot.**

 **Prologue**

Today was an important day of Yokosuka Naval Base. The day that many _fleet girl_ were waiting for. The very same day that might be considered the biggest festival/feast of the naval base.

" **Okay! It's time, everybody! Let's get this competition started!"**

The day the annual Yokosuka Naval District Curry Competition was held!

" **I, Kirishima, the fourth ship in Kongou class will be your MC today! And on scene is..."**

" **The idol of the fleet, Naka-chan! And now I'll introduce our contestant!"**

The day gathered nearly all the attention of the girls as the curry won the contest would be served to the base in an entire year. This was an honor that many girlswanted to have for various different reasons, though mostly because the one who won the contest would be considered as the number one cook of the naval base.

Cook, not chef. That title belonged to Mamiya and Houshou. Which was the reason why both of them hadn't taken part in any competitions so far as their participation would turn the contest into a personal cook-off between the two fleet girls.

Anyway, about this year's contestants...

" **Burning Curry! Kongou-san and Hiei-san!"**

"It'll be our curry that wins the Admiral's and Captain's stomach!" said the eldest of Kongou-class confidently in her trademark pose

"I'll get fired up and make curry!" said Hiei with the same enthusiasm, though many suspected she was enthusiastic because she was working with her onee-sama, not because of the contest. And for some unknown reasons, a few girls suddenly had a phantom feeling of doom when they heard what Hiei had said.

" **Zuikaku-san and Shoukaku-san, who came to show the power of 5** **th** **Carrier Division!"**

"The Goddess of Curry is with Zuikaku!" the phrase seemed puzzled a few girls. Was there any Goddess of Curry?

"We'll make curry that will bring us a little closer to 1st Carrier Division." Even though there was no malice in the silver hair girl's voice, the way she spoke made a few people have an impression that she was subtly satirized the 1st Carrier Division.

" **When they're done, there is no Abyssals or food left! 1** **st** **Carrier Division, Akagi-san and Kaga-san!"**

"Don't campare our curry to the 5th Carrier Division's." Despite her emotionless tone and her cold blank tone, anyone with half a brain could tell she was irritated by what Zuikaku had said earlier.

"1st Carrier Division, Akagi! And I'm here to eat-I mean, cook!" this gained a few sweat drops, though it could be said that they didn't feel really surprised

" **As spicy as the island breeze, it's Shimakaze-san!"**

"Don't blame me if it gets even spicier!" Well, as long as she didn't dump all the spices in without tasting it, no one would blame the hyperactive destroyer.

" **Voted 'Fleet girl you'd most want to marry', it's Haguro-san! And voted 'Fleet girl you'd most want to see married', it's Ashigara-san!"**

"Naka, come here for a minute-"

"Run away while I can still hold her, Naka-chan!" cried the timid yet gentle girl as she tried to hold back her older sister, who now had a smile that promised pain and suffer for the self-proclaimed idol.

" **Expedition specialists, the 6** **th** **Destroyer Division, Akatsuki-san, Hibiki-san, Ikazuchi-san, Inazuma-san."** The attention now turned to the four Akatsuki-class destroyers, their bandage hands were proof that they had spent lots of time training in the kitchen

" **And for our judge, we have the one of the Big Seven, with her raging 41 centimeter cannons, one of the two Guardians of Yokosuka Naval District, Nagato-san!"**

... Aaanyway, at the moment with the contest now was gradually reaching its climax with the heat skyrocketted, almost every single kanmusu couldn't brought their eyes away from the contest as they cheered for their fellow kanmusu.

Except for few people who didn't really care about the contest or in rare case, forget about the contest.

"It looks like it starts down there." Commented Kitakami almost lazily

"Yeah. It looks fun!" agreeed Ooi in a too exciting tone "If they dare try to interfere me having a conversation with Kitakami-san..."

Or in rarer case, wasn't be able to watch or had even forgotten about the contest.

(Line break)

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"Oi woman! Are you in there?"

"Uh... are you okay with how your _Captain_ addresses the _Admiral_?" said the blond hair girl, her voice had a distinct English accent as he watched the Captain in the blue suit banging the door with his knuckle

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Taihou with a sigh "While our Admiral is a good person, she can be very troublesome."

"I second" Akashi raised her hand "Remeber the time before Nagato-san became when she decided to have the Myoukou sisters taking turn to work as the secretary? Beside a ton of penguins, they also made too many radars to the point the destroyer-class kids used them to play hide-and-seek **(*)**. And don't make me mention the time she recklessly used resources for the LSC only to have an Apple air filter as the result."

Wait, Apple produced an air filter? That was something new.

"Perhaps that woman's out." Sighed the Captain which gained the attention of the girls behind him "Urakaze and Isokaze, can you two show Warspite around?"

"No problem, Captain."

"Just use my name is enough, I don't need to hear that title. The rest of you, dismiss."

(Line break)

"Okay Hiei! Let's taste this together!"

*SLAM!*

" **Count, one, two, three! My sisters are both KO'ed!"**

...

" **Kaga-san did a splendid job of ignoring Akagi-san's action and continue to pass ingredients to her!"**

...

"Wa! Why is it always me?"

"Wait, Shoukaku-nee! I didn't mean to do that!"

" **Thank you. I was waiting for that."**

...

" **Eh Shimakaze-chan, is that just instant curry?"**

"Eh, it's fast."

" **Just because it's fast doesn't mean..."**

"Um um, that was good."

" **And she eats it fast, too! And wait Shimakaze-chan, you're not supposed to eat it! And it's not even my job to tell you that!"**

"Urakaze, is it just me or that the _competitors_ are knocking themselves out?"

"It seems so, Warspite-san. This year contest makes me remember the curry made by Isokaze-chan last year."

"Oi! At least it wasn't like Yamashiro-san's curry!" Said Isokaze with a slight huff as a tick mark appeared on Yamashiro's forehead

"Oi! What the hell is... Eh?" before the sister of Fusou could finish, she was stopped by the sight of three people next to her "Urakaze-san? Isokaze-san? When did you return? And who is this person?"

(Line break)

"How is the Hebidamashii, Captain?"

"To think you're not only be able to recreate a high frequency blade with your current technology..." The Captain swung the bokken to test its weight "... but you can also create a functional wooden version of it. You're really something, Akashi."

"Thanks for the compliment, Captain. Also, I have completed what you had asked me to make."

"Good. And can you all please just stop calling me that? You guys have no problem using my name..."

"... when off-duty." Replied Akashi with what could be described as an impish smile "And you do know that it's Admiral's order to call you that so you will have to deal with it."

"That woman..." growled the Captain.

"Anyway, how about we went to the main yard? The poster said the curry contest is being held there. And possibly Admiral is there, too."

"Hope so..." said the Captain in a tone that sounded like he was snarling

"But I do wonder, what is the 'Surprise Element' on the poster mean?" frowned

(Line break)

Finally, the contest was over as all the fleet girl cheered for their latest winner, the 6th Destroyer Division!

"Wah! Why?" cried Ashigara as Haguro was trying her best to console her elder sisters

... Well, not everyone but it still most of the girls anyway.

"Here's your trophy. You girls did really good." Said Miyamoto Shirayuki, a woman in her late 20s with long black hair and had a pair of glasses on her face, as she handed the trophy to the Akatsuki sisters, making the crowd cheer more. It was really rare for a woman, let alone this young, to become an admiral.

Suddenly, the microphone in Kirishima's hand was taken by said admiral as she said loudly

" **Okay! Now here come the 'Surprise Element'!"**

Immediately, all the attention turned to the large-chested Admiral. The 'surprise element' had been a hot topic between the fleet girls ever since the poster had been put on the wall afterall.

" **But before that, let us welcome our new member of the fleet, Warspite!"**

From the crowd, the blond hair girl with long white elegant dress stepped out and saluted the admiral and her fellow fleet girl

"I am the second ship of _Queen Elizabeth-class battleship_ , Warspite. I am a purely _British-born_ and _British-bred_ battleship. I have been part of the _Home Fleet_ , the _Mediterranean Fleet_ , and even saw service in the _Indian Ocean_. _Admiral_ and everyone, I will be in your care."

"Hieeii! Kongou-nee! Wake up! Wake up!" cried Hiei

"Emergency! Emergency! Kongou-san has stop breathing!"

... That was unexpected, yet could still be expected at the same time.

" **Thank you, Warspite. Now, back to the 'surpise element'."** As Kongou was carried away, Shirayuki continued **"As you already know, our Captain doesn't have any assistant..."**

"Eh, Captain?" asked Fubuki with a frown

"Oh right, you haven't met him." Said Mutsuki "He along with a few people has gone to Kure Naval Base to assist them since the base has been constantly attacked by the Abyss"

"How is he like?" asked Fubuki as she was interested in this mysterious person

"He is scary,poi~!" said Yuudachi as she comically shook in fear

"He's a good person. But he can be very scary like Yuudachi-san said" agreed Mutsuki

" **... so that's why tonight, a special cooking contest will be held! Everyone, except for 6** **th** **Destroyer Division since they has just won the first contest, is welcome to participate! And whoever win this special contest shall not only become the assistant of your Captain but also be guaranteed to have a ring in the future! The sign up will end before..."**

But before the admiral could finish, all the girls had already gone except for a few ones

"Oh right, what is his name Mutsuki-san?

" **Raiden**. His name is Raiden, Fubuki-san."

(End prologue)

 **(*) In game, the percentage to create equipments like Type 93 Sonar, 46cm Triple Gun Mount, Type 3 Depth Charge Projector... with Heavy Cruiser as secretary is only 1-5%**


End file.
